Waders are substantially water-proof, boot ware that are traditionally used by sportsmen, such as water fowl hunters, fishermen, and others, for traversing wet areas. In some instances, the waders are boot/hip waders which could be seen as a pair of foot-leg coverings. Each individual foot-leg covering could have an individual a water proof leg covering section that are continuously connects to a water-proof boot covering section to generally encapsulate the operators' leg and foot (e.g., from foot to hip) to provide the covered area with protection from water incursion while leaving the upper portions of the operator's body (e.g., hip to head) exposed to such elements. Each boot/hip wader could have a leg aperture near its top (the aperture being continuously connected to the hollow interior of the wader) by which the operator inserts its leg and foot into the boot/hip wader.
In other instances, waders could be chest waders, which may be described as water-proof pants of unitary construction having water-proof sections generally encapsulating the body from mid/upper chest area down to and including the feet, substantially leaving upper chest, shoulders, arms and head unprotected from the aqueous elements. These waders also have a leg aperture near their top by which the operator may insert the lower portion of its body (legs and feet, and portions of the chest and back) into the chest wader.
One issue that repeatedly arises with the use of waders is that in the aqueous environments in which they are frequently used in, their operators often are stepping into thick concentrations of mud, muck, and the like, which show a great propensity to generate a very strong adhesive, sucking action against the boot or foot covering section of the wader that is placed within those concentrations This suction/adhesion force can be so great as to generally cause the operator to most unwantedly step out of his or her foot out of the boot or foot covering section of the wader while traversing such areas. This step-out action can occur with greater incidence when the operator's foot does not closely fit the boot covering section of the wader (e.g., the foot being significantly smaller in size relative to the wader's boot covering section.)
The step-out action may also have the undesired result in placing the leg aperture of the wader to coming closer to the surface of the water than the operator would normally desire. This result could further allow water to enter into the wader's normally dry interior through the aperture top of wader/covering. Although water in the wader interior could severely reduce the comfort of the operator, in some cases, water-filled waders could destabilizing the operator's balance to such a point that that the operator's ability to safely traverse such an aqueous environment is significantly impaired, placing the operator in a possible life-threatening situation.
Although such wader retention systems do exist, they could be seen as being generally cumbersome in use; substantially not easily adjusted to meet an individual operator's physical characteristics; and generally not easily to be applied to the person of the operator.
What is needed therefore is a system and methodology that is easily adjusted, easy-to-apply to the operator, and easy-to-retain the operator's foot within the boot covering section of the wader(s) when the wader(s) is used in an aqueous-type of environment.